Brownie Baking
by 8711
Summary: Ferb and Vanessa attempt to make a batch of brownies! Not really slash or even fluff, just friendship. :


**Okay, so I had this idea when I was making brownies the other day. X) And I though...'Ahh! Cutie Patootie Ferbnessa friendship story! XD' It's something I can see them doing before they become a couple. ;) I simply _adored_ writing this! So enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>A teenaged girl stood in the middle of a kitchen. She wore a black, button-up, quarter-length sleeved blouse, black pants, and black knee-high boots. Contrasting the dark clothing was a white linen apron tied around her waist. Her chestnut hair was tied back in a ponytail.<p>

To her left stood a younger, much shorter boy. He wore a beige, collared shirt with purple overalls, and a similar apron was tied around his own waist. His shaggy green hair fell in his large, mismatched eyes as he looked up at the girl next to him, his expression unreadable.

Vanessa held a box of brownie mix in the air before her face and studied the back where the directions were printed.

"A fourth cup of water, a third cup of oil, and two eggs," Vanessa read allowed. She tore her eyes away from the box and looked at Ferb. "Well, that's no fun! There isn't very much we have to do!"

Still expressionless, Ferb withdrew a small object that resembled a gun, but in reality was a Molecular Separator he and his brother Phineas had made. Without even speaking, the boy aimed the Separator at the box and fired. Vanessa dropped the box in shock. Before it hit the counter, there was a flash, and several small bowls filled with various ingredients simultaneously landed on the counter with a clang, rattled slightly, and were still. Vanessa glanced over at Ferb with a smirk, eyebrow cocked.

"Nice."

She reached and picked up one that held a tiny crystalline mountain. Ferb produced a large lavender bowl, and Vanessa dumped the sugar in. They did the same with the flour, baking powder and soda, salt, and cocoa.

Then Ferb grabbed the two eggs and a measuring cup, and proceeded to juggle them. He then caught both eggs with one hand and cracked them into the bowl. The yolk and whites spattered onto the mountain of dry ingredients, and not one piece of shell fell in. Vanessa laughed and applauded enthusiastically. Ferb gave a mock bow.

Using the measuring cup in his second hand, Ferb measured water from the tap and poured it in. Vanessa poured oil into the measuring cup next, and Ferb added that as well.

Then he grabbed a large wooden spoon and began to stir the ingredients. Vanessa sprayed the pan and, when it was ready, poured in the batter. They placed the pan in the preheated oven, set the timer, and stepped back.

Ferb looked at Vanessa, then held the mixing bowl and the wooden spoon up to her. Smiling, Vanessa took the spoon and placed it in her mouth. She closed her eyes and sighed with content.

"This is _so good!_" she said thickly.

Ferb retrieved a spoon and scooped up the remaining batter stuck to the edges. He took a lick, and a rare smile split his face.

"Yes. Yes it is," he said.

When they were done, they rinsed the dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher. Vanessa wiped down the counter, and Ferb replaced the oil and eggs.

At last, the two of them found themselves standing in front of the oven. They looked at each other.

"Alright then…" Vanessa said. "It's my turn." And she pulled out a small device that looked like a remote. She pointed it at the over, and clicked a button set on top.

The oven shimmered slightly, and suddenly the time on the timer decreased in a matter of seconds. There was a loud _ding_. Then Ferb used a pair of oven mitts and pulled the now-done brownies out and set them on the stove.

The aroma was _amazing_.

Ferb looked up at Vanessa. Understanding, she aimed the remote at the brownies and, again, clicked the button. They were instantly cool enough to cut.

Ferb took the knife and cut perfectly straight lines into the brownies. Then he grabbed the one in the very center.

"Hey!" Vanessa cried. She too grabbed one.

They were the most delicious brownies they had ever eaten. They were moist almost melted in your mouth.

Suddenly the back door slid open, and Phineas and Isabella poked their heads in.

"Are those…_brownies_ I smell?" Phineas asked.

Ferb and Vanessa glanced at each other. Then Ferb grabbed the pan, and he and Vanessa made off with them.

"Hey!" Phineas yelled as they disappeared.

"No matter," Isabella said as she slipped her hand into his. "We can make our own."

* * *

><p><strong>Yup! I made assumptions for this: Phin and Izzy are a couple. X) I <em>really<em> wanted to add just a teeny tiny bit! And, concerning the little device Vanessa used: she actually made it. It's supposed to be a Speeder-Upper (can't think of a better name). Because I bet Vanessa inherited her dad's ability to create stuff. So, yeah! ;) Please leave a review!**


End file.
